Harvest Moon: Leccion de Vida
by escritoranonimo468
Summary: En el seno de una familia adinerada, Rita hija única de la familia Solstice, es retada por su padre para pasar la prueba familiar que a todos los hijos de la familia Solstice les es impuesta, hacer que una granja en malas condiciones pase a ser la mejor granja de la región, no hay tiempo limite. Rita pasara duras pruebas, conocerá buenos amigos y un montón de cosas más.


**HARVEST MOON: LECCION DE VIDA**

**PROLOGO**

**VINCULOS FAMILIARES**

-¡Hola!, me llamo Inverna, soy la diosa de la cosecha del invierno, represento al invierno en la tierra de los mortales, pero bah eso que importa, a pesar de ser la diosa del invierno tengo una personalidad bastante prendida; hoy vengo a contarles una historia, mi favorita por cierto, en todos los eones que tengo de vida es la que más me ha conmovido, incluso el invierno estuvo a punto de desaparecer de la tierra ¡oh pero que tragedia!, en fin no les arruino la historia-

*Suspiro*

-La historia es bastante complicada, ¡así que presten atención por todos los cielos!… aquí va, todo comienza en el seno de una familia adinerada, la familia más poderosa de la región de Equinoccia, la poderosa familia Solstice, dueños de un montón de propiedades, buff ya quisiera yo pertenecer a esa familia de billetudos… en fin, esa familia es como casi todas las familias de *la alta clase* (lo dice en tono burlón con voz grave), está el padre de familia, el señor Thomas Solstice, un sujeto duro y trabajador, siempre está en viajes de negocios y extraña vez ve a su familia, también está la esposa desganada, siempre está haciendo manualidades pero nunca las termina, todo el tiempo parece como si estuviera adormilada, que alguien despierte a Elise por favor… por último y no menos importante esta la hija única de la familia Solstice Rita, ella será la protagonista de esta historia-

La diosa Inverna es una chica de piel pálida y con un vestido blanco como la nieve, tiene el pelo blanquecino y ojos azules.

-Les mostrare algo, *muestra hacia el frente una fotografía de Rita con una toga y un birrete sosteniendo un diploma*, ¿ven la foto que tengo aquí?, la chica desde muy pequeña ha intentado enorgullecer a sus padres, el señor Thomas como todo buen macho hubiera preferido tener a un fornido barón como primogénito… y a la "espabilada" de Elise… bueno creo que a veces olvida que tiene una hija… a la edad de 17 años Rita obtuvo su título como administradora de empresas, increíble, ¿no lo creen?, siempre fue una estudiante excepcional, lo que yo diría una completa ratoncita de biblioteca, siempre estudiando, ¡que aburrido!-

*Guarda fotografía, y muestra otra de Rita en una cena con sus padres, se ve a Rita muy seria junto a sus padres en una mesa increíblemente larga*

-Ahora les muestro esta fotografía, aquí es donde comenzó el dilema, ustedes saben que en muchos lugares la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 18 años, ¿verdad?, bueno esta cena es para "festejar" los 18 años de Rita, si a esa cena aburrida se le llama festejar… bueno no me desvió, durante esa cena el señor Thomas…-

*La fotografía estilo sepia comenzó a tomar color mientras se acercaba más a ella*

-Ya has alcanzado la mayoría de edad Rita, ¿no has encontrado aún un fiancée?- pregunto el señor Thomas mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-… Aun no, pero no es necesario, puedo valerme por mi misma- Rita limpio su boca delicadamente con un pañuelo de seda.

-Tonterías, necesitas un hombre fuerte y responsable que se haga cargo de ti, justo como yo lo hice y lo sigo haciendo con tu madre- dijo el señor Thomas con un tono de voz fuerte.

-Padre, se lo repito, yo puedo valerme por mi misma, tengo una empresa que estoy conduciendo, y vamos muy bien, las inversiones en el mercado van al alza y la producción de maquinaria y refacciones de aviones es el negocio redondo que he planificado desde siempre- Rita se llevó a la boca un trozo de Rib Eye a la plancha.

-*¡Mph!* aun necesitas aprender una o dos cosas de la vida, y por cierto la tuya ha sido muy sencilla, no has tenido que preocuparte por nada, siempre te di todo lo que necesitabas, creo que cometí un error al criarte así, nunca supiste lo que era una carencia, o lo que era ganarse el pan de cada día con el sudor de tu propia frente- el señor Thomas comenzó a cortar su Rib Eye a la parrilla.

-No ha sido fácil padre- Rita se notaba molesta, -termine mi preparatoria a los doce años, me gradué en administración de empresas a los diecisiete y actualmente curso una maestría en macro empresas, ¿Qué más necesito?- Rita tomo un poco de vino tinto de su copa.

-Muchacha insolente, el estudio no lo es todo, es el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo el que te hace madurar, nuestros antepasados eran simples granjeros, comenzaron con tan solo dos gallinas, una res y la mitad de una hectárea para su granja, y mira hasta donde hemos llegado con todo ese trabajo duro, somos los principales productores de ganado y de cultivos de la región- el señor Thomas le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Rita.

*Rueda, rueda*

-*Suspiro*, dejen ya de pelear los dos, no me dejan concentrarme, quiero hacer que este pequeño chícharo se ensarte en mi tenedor…- Elise intentaba ensartar un pequeño chícharo con el tenedor, pero fallaba y solo lo hacía rodar.

-Padre, usted no trabajo en una granja, no tiene ningún derecho a decirme tales cosas- Rita le regresaba la mirada a su papá.

-Y ahí van, me estresan- Elise intento ensartar el chícharo pero este salió despedido por la presión del tenedor hacia la copa de vino de Rita.

*Bluck*

-No sabes de lo que hablas muchacha, de generación en generación, los varones de la familia hemos sido sometidos a una difícil prueba, que debíamos superar para poder heredar el negocio familiar, si no la superábamos el negocio familiar desaparecería, pero gracias a mi esfuerzo y tenacidad logre superar esa prueba, que consistía en levantar una granja en condiciones totalmente precarias, hasta convertirla en una granja productiva de primer nivel, me llevo años superar esa prueba, pero gracias al cielo y a las diosas de la cosecha, he superado ya esa prueba, lástima que no tenga un primogénito varón que aplique la prueba- el señor Thomas se llevó a la boca un trozo de Rib Eye.

-Sí, lastima, siempre quisiste tener un hijo, pero todo lo que tienes es una hija… a la que consideras una inútil- Rita decayó un poco.

-No te considero inútil… del todo, si tan solo hicieras lo que tu padre te dice, no habría problemas, pero esta juventud de ahora cree que puede comerse al mundo de una sola mordida- el señor Thomas se limpió la boca con un pañuelo de seda.

-Después de todo no es tu culpa, tendré que mantener al negocio familiar por mí mismo, hasta que tengas la decencia de darme un nieto, que se haga cargo de él, ya que tu no podrías ni pasar la prueba familiar, nunca has trabajado, no sabes lo que es el trabajo duro, siempre detrás de un escritorio que forma de vida tan fácil- el señor Thomas levanto la mano para llamar al mayordomo.

-… ¿Eso cree padre?- Rita echaba humo por las orejas, -se lo demostrare, puedo pasar esa estúpida prueba familiar con facilidad y hacerme cargo del negocio familiar yo solita, además de hacerme cargo de mi propia empresa- Rita sonó desafiante.

-¡Ha, ha, ha!, no me hagas reír muchacha, ¿tu trabajando en una granja?, ¿no te parece gracioso Elise?- el mesero retiro el plato del señor Thomas y dejo una tarta de vainilla como postre.

-¿Gracioso?, ¿gracioso que?...- Elise había formado una mariposa con los chicharos en su plato.

-*Grrr*, ¡es en serio!, ¡puedo encargarme de esa granja y levantarla más rápido, y mejor que usted!- Rita golpeo la mesa con las palmas.

*La mariposa de chicharos de Elise se deformo, pero a Elise no pareció importarle*

-Mmm, me suena como a un reto, pero no tengo tiempo para niñerías, ¿de dónde sacas que tienes lo que necesitas para levantar la granja por ti sola?- el señor Thomas tomo un trocito de la trata de vainilla y la comió.

-Señor padre, ¿tiene miedo de que lo logre?- Rita reto a su padre.

-Qué cosas dices, te hago yo otra apuesta, no duraras ni un mes en la granja, acepto tu reto como miembro de la familia Solstice, veamos si logras aguantar por lo menos una semana, no te exijo ni una temporada, sería mucho pedir- el señor Thomas termino su tarta.

-Entonces está decidido tomare esa tonta prueba familiar, soy una profesional, levantare a esa granja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Rita estaba muy confiada.

-Mañana tengo un viaje de negocios, te dejare los datos de la prueba con Maurice, mañana por la mañana podrás recogerlos, veamos quien gana, te adelanto los términos, si pierdes, cosa que es 100% segura, te escogeré un fiancée y te casaras con él- el señor Thomas se quitó la servilleta de tela del cuello.

-¿Y si gano?- pregunto Rita.

-No hace falta que me desgaste en decirlo, no ganaras, pero, si por pura gracia de las santísimas diosas de la cosecha, los duendes de la cosecha y todos los santos lograras ganar… te cederé el negocio familiar, y aceptare en una cena publica ante todos los socios, que eres una hija excepcional- el señor Thomas se retiró del enorme comedor después de esas palabras.

-¡Pues lo lograre ya lo veras!- Rita tomo su copa de vino tinto y dio un gran sorbo.

*Puaj… ¡¿un chícharo?!... ¡mamá!*

-Ay hija, espero que tu padre escoja a un hombre guapo para ti- Elise se levantó de la mesa y lentamente salió del comedor.

*Copos de nieve cayendo en un paisaje totalmente blanco*

-Y así es como comenzó esta aventura en la que incluso yo, la grandiosa, la guapísima, inteligente y carismática diosa de la cosecha de invierno me vi involucrada, ¿podrá Rita cumplir con la apuesta que le hizo a su horrible padre?, ¿Qué aventuras y nuevos amigos esperan a ser descubiertos por la analítica y fría de Rita?, descúbranlo en el primer capítulo de esta historia, nos vemos hasta entonces, sé que me van a extrañar, adiosito.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Un nuevo fic que tenía muchas ganas de publicar, utilizo un nuevo estilo para escribir este, depende de la respuesta de los lectores si lo continuo o no, casi nadie juega Harvest Moon :(, y no sé porque, hasta luego.


End file.
